


Shiver

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, and always has enough food ready in case anyone wants to stop by, but he's best with sharks, jango is dad, kinda like aquaman, rex and cody are loving boyfriends, strongest bond, wolffe can commune with sea creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Wolffe shows Rex and Cody what he can really do, and their reaction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head. It needed to be written. Please enjoy more of my magical surfer au. Shout out to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) for being the most supportive and letting me bounce ideas off them.

Wolffe was sitting chest deep in the clear shallow waters. He was smiling, and  _ laughing _ , one might even consider calling giggling (though, not to his face of course). He was communing with a shiver of nurse sharks that had completely surrounded him.

Rex and Cody were nearby on the beach, only ankle deep in the water, close enough to watch, but not interfere. This was the first time Wolffe allowed anyone near, besides Jango, while he was spending time with the sharks. 

There was a wide variety of sizes of sharks. Small ones that seemed to be just older than newborn, up to full length three meter adults. Wolffe had been able to coax them out early from their daytime sleep to come play with him for a short time. 

Between his laughter, Wolffe was actually talking out loud to them, even though both Rex and Cody were pretty sure he didn’t actually  _ need _ to. He just seemed to enjoy verbally speaking to them. 

The first hint of star light was playing off the water, mixed with Wolffe’s joy; it was a beautiful thing to behold. Both of his boyfriends were so glad Wolffe was willing to share this with them. 

Wolffe finally stood up and turned to them, after the last of the sharks swam away. He never kept them for too long, knowing they had their lives to live. He still had a smile on his face by the time he reached them, but there was a slight hesitance to it as well.

Rex figured he would start with the obvious, “That was incredible.”

Wolffe looked up sharply at him, “Really?” 

“Absolutely,” Cody chimed in.

Wolffe’s smile softened a bit. “I wasn’t sure, what you would think, actually seeing it in action.”

Rex was astonished, and with a quick glance at Cody, he could tell he felt the same. How could Wolffe think they would care any less for him because of his talent?

Rex reached forward and laced his fingers with Wolffe’s hand, Cody did the same on his other side. “Wolffe, what you can do is  _ extraordinary _ . There is no way we could ever think any different of you, we both love you.” Rex could see Cody nodding in agreement, and Wolffe smiling in awe, like he couldn’t believe that they would still love him after what they just saw. 

Wolffe leaned into the space between them, and they wrapped their arms around him, “Love you too.”

They stayed that way for a while. Finally Cody, wanting to ease Wolffe out of the quiet said “Honestly, I’m just impressed you still like to spend time with them after the one took your eye.”

Wolffe huffed as he straightened, not letting go of either of their hands, “You know as well as I, that he was just being a shark. Yeah, he took my eye, but, hey I’m not dead right? And neither is he. I’d call that a win-win.”

Wolffe pulled them along the beach, parallel with the water, both of them walking backwards a few steps before switching hands and walking side by side. “Come on, let’s go see what Dad has cooking. I’m starving.” 

Cody chuckled as Rex rolled his eyes, “You’re always starving.”

Wolffe huffed again, “Fine, I’m  _ more _ starving.”

Rex laughed and bumped his shoulder into Wolffe’s, who bumped into Cody. 

They walked like that, quietly talking and laughing all the way to Jango’s, where they did indeed find a delicious dinner, and a curious Boba, waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know nurse sharks aren't in the south pacific, but I really love nurse sharks, and magic au guys. Sorry for the inaccuracy.


End file.
